Fleur Delacour
- Chapter 16 (The Goblet of Fire) France |died= |blood=Pure-blood - Chapter 24 (Rita Skeeter's Scoop) Quarter-Veela |marital=Married - Chapter 8 (The Wedding) |alias= |title=*Champion *Mademoiselle - Chapter 18 (The Weighing of the Wands) |signature= |hidep= |species=Veela |gender=Female |height=Tall - Chapter 17 (The Four Champions) |hair=Silvery-blonde |eyes=Deep blue |skin=White |hidef=Hide |family= |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand=*Rosewood *Veela hair *9½" *Inflexible |patronus= |hidea=Hide |job= |house= |loyalty= }} Mademoiselle 'Fleur Delacour'Although she married Bill Weasley, Fleur has never been called by that surname in canon, and so it is assumed she retained her maiden name. If canon evidence is found proving she changed her surname after his, this information may be changed. (b. 1977) was a French witch and a student of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France. As of October 1994, she was a Triwizard Champion in the 1994 Triwizard Tournament, which took place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. Biography Triwizard Tournament Fleur was among the students of Beauxbatons who were invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland to attend the newly reinstated Triwizard Tournament - Chapter 15 (Beauxbatons and Durmstrang). Fleur was among the last to unwrap her silk shawl, and was still wearing it when she sprang to her feet upon the entrance of her Headmistress Madame Maxime to the Great Hall; she laughed derisively at Professor Dumbledore's speech, and only removed the muffler when she ventured to the Gryffindor table to ask for their bouillabaise. The following morning, she submitted her name for the Tournament alongside the rest of her school, guided by Madame Maxime. That evening, much to her gratitude and happiness, Fleur was selected as the Beauxbatons champion, and swept gracefully through the aisle, past her sobbing classmates. She was, however, to be disappointed; the Goblet of Fire selected not one, but two, champions for Hogwarts School. Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter were both initiated as Champions, much to Fleur's disappointment and fury; she reacted with contempt at the discovery, and allowed herself to be led out of the room before the rules had been fully explained. During the Wand Weighing ceremony, Fleur talked very happily to Cedric, throwing her head back and allowing the sunlight to glisten in her silvery hair. She was watched closely by the paunchy photographer who had accompanied Rita Skeeter to Hogwarts. She threw Harry a patronising look when he attempted to surreptitiously polish his wand with his robes, and had difficulty fitting into the picture due to Rita wanting Harry at the front, and Bozo trying to fit Madame Maxime in as well. At the First Task, Fleur trembled from head to foot when her name was called, but marched determinedly out to the enclosure to face her challenge - Chapter 20 (The First Task). Fleur put the dragon to sleep with a charm, but it snored and her skirt caught fire; despite this, she put out the flames and rescued her egg. She was congratulated by Ludo Bagman and by Harry. Physical appearance Fleur had large, deep-blue eyes and a long sheet of silvery blonde hair that fell almost to her waist. Her teeth were extremely white and very even. She was noted to be extremely beautiful by everyone who saw her. Personality and traits Although at first Fleur seemed quite cold and haughty, once she became comfortable she was quite happy, relaxed and sociable. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' Notes and references Category:Females Category:Wizards Category:Pure-bloods Category:Married Category:Order of the Phoenix